Flight data recorders for use in aircraft are known for recording various operating parameters of the aircraft over time so as to provide a historical flight profile record. An analysis of the flight profile record can uncover deviations from normal flight profiles and have been extremely useful in analyzing the causes of numerous aircraft accidents.
These flight data recorders have not been used in ground vehicles for similar purposes because the operating parameters of one ground vehicle are in general, alone, not indicative of the cause of an accident between two vehicles.